She is Now
by dare-to-dream22
Summary: My take on what should have happened at the end of "Mr. Yin Presents." All about the head over heels kind of love you only find in books and movies, and Shawn realizing some very important things. Shules all the way!
1. The Horizon

**A/N: **:] Well, this is my very first fanific _and _my first Psychfic... so it's safe to say I'm a tad bit nervous. Just.. a tad. But! It had to be written! Or else I would be getting no sleep or no work done. Actually, that happens anyway...

I have to thank **You'llRememberMe **about a bajillion and seven times for this. :D If not for her, I would never have even tried writing a fic at all! So thank you! (that makes a bajillion and eight, yes?)

Right. So. :) There will be one, possibly two, more chapters to this. I just have to write them. Oh, another thing, this chapter's name was inspired by two things: **You'llRememberMe **(for the billiant idea), and **Early April Morning by Brendan James.** Seriously. Give it a listen while you read. Or before. Or after. Just listen, mmk? ;)

So this is (short, but not my point) my take (or one of them) of what I wanted to happen at the end of **"Mr. Yin Presents."** So, obviously, spoilers for that episode! And if you haven't seen it yet... well. I have nothing to say to you then. Just go watch it.

* * *

_"Call me if you ever decide to stop chasing psychopaths,"_

Shawn barely managed a smile as he broke eye contact with the girl he thought he could've spent the rest of his life with…

…or at least had a legitimate relationship with.

He let his gaze travel down. Down to the old, dirty boards she had been stuck beneath earlier that day because of him.

And he knew - he _knew_ - she was making the right decision. It was a decision neither wanted to make, but it had to be made. Luckily she was smart enough - and brave enough - to make it right then. It would be easier this way.

Her voice echoed in his head, shaky but hopeful. Just like he knew she was right about saying good-bye, she knew there wasn't even the tiniest chance he would quit Psych. Not even for her. But having that knowledge didn't stop her from hoping he _might_ choose her over the job.

He lifted his hazel eyes, which looked darker than normal because of the chaos that had taken place that day, to take in Abigail making her way away from him and down the pier. She pulled the blanket tighter around her small frame as a chilled breeze coming in from the ocean caused her still slightly damp hair to tremble, and he fought the urge to chase after her. He couldn't be the one to give her a comforting hug or whisper in her ear that everything would be alright anymore.

Looking away, Shawn turned and paused a brief moment before sinking down onto the towel covering the side of the pier he had been sitting on with Abigail just a minute before.

Only now, it was just him. He could feel the breeze on all sides, there was no warm body next to him. But it wasn't the cold that bothered him, it was the emptiness. Abigail was _gone_…

He was free now.

Free of all the responsibility and free of being tied down.

The feeling sank in slowly, but after a few minutes he let out a deep breath. With that breath he felt all of the feelings he'd had for Abigail to be swept away by the wind. He gradually began to get that even though he had cared a lot about Abigail - maybe even truly loved her - she never really gave him those special feelings that came with _genuine_ love. The love you find in books and movies. Letting out that breath with all those emotions was easier than he'd thought it would be, but that didn't surprise him all that much.

What did surprise him was the weight that still hung heavily on his shoulders. Wasn't it supposed to be gone? To disappear? To be lifted? He was starting to get sore carrying it around all the time. Then again, his shoulders had never looked so buff and manly.

But no, the weight felt heavier than ever before, and sitting there all alone made him realize why that was.

_Jules._

Gus had told him she was okay, that they had gotten her down from the clock tower and she was safe, but he wasn't sure he believed his best friend right now. Gus was always trying to protect him, what if something had happened to Juliet and he just didn't want to worry him while he was taking care of Abigail? What if she had been hurt? What if they were on their way to the hospital, and any minute he'd get a call saying their beloved junior detective wasn't okay anymore?

He was suddenly overcome with the need to see Juliet. He had to make sure she really was OK and Gus had been telling him the truth. He had to see with her his own eyes, and only then would he start believing they had won this round of the twisted game Yin was playing with them.

A new determination shone in his eyes that masked a new fear. Shawn stood and dug his bright green iPhone out of his pocket, quickly sliding his thumb over the screen to unlock it and dialing the number he knew so well by now.

"Gus- yeah everything's still fine- look, buddy, I'm on my way over now. Is Jules.. Is she still there?" He asked, hoping the man on the other end hadn't been able to hear the anxiety in his voice.

He let out a small breath of relief when Gus confirmed that yes, Juliet was still at the clock tower. Ignoring Gus' inquiries of "Why? Shawn? _Sha-," _he hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket before advancing down the pier with long, purpose-filled strides.

Now his head was clear. It was as if a heavy fog had been lifted, and he could see everything around him again.

Abigail hadn't given him the head over heels feeling, the love you only find in books and movies, but Juliet had.

No, Juliet _did_.

No past tense.

Juliet O'Hara was the _present._

Juliet O'Hara was now.

Juliet O'Hara was this moment, and every moment on the horizon.

* * *

SO! Told ya it was short. :] Now, **_please leave a review! _**I've heard they make the author very happy. :D


	2. The Look in His Eyes

Hey! Look! Another chapter! :) I did it!

I don't know how happy I am about this chapter... At first I really liked it, but I keep reading it and finding new things I'm not very happy with. :\ So I apologize for the sucky writing and the fact that the chapter keeps changing every other minute...

Okay, so **You'llRememberMe **was totally right and I freaking love reviews! :D So _PLEASE! **REVIEW! **_

* * *

A few heads turned as a certain sodden psychic detective exploded through the doors of the clock tower, looking distressed.

As he whirled this way and that looking for those golden locks of hair and crystal blue eyes, his heart began to sink. Where was she? She wasn't here, and it was making his heart speed up at a rate that probably wasn't healthy.

"Shawn?"

Pivoting to his left, he let out a small breath at the sight of the familiar face of Chief Vick. Her eyebrows were bunched together and her mouth was parted slightly to form an expression of utter bafflement. Her eyes traveled down from his damp brown hair to his soaked clothes, and then to his soggy shoes that made a squelching noise whenever he moved.

She was on the verge of asking him where Abigail was when he spoke first.

"Where is she?"

There was something about the tortured look in his eyes, the hushed tone of his voice, and the way he curled and uncurled his fists into balls that made her expression soften and her heart twist. It didn't take a fool to know why he was here, and she was definitely _not _a fool.

"O'Hara is still on the roof, so is Lassiter and Mr. Guster. And a paramedic just went up a few minutes ago for her," She tried to sound gentle, but her voice was still tense from all that had happened that day. That mixed with her extremely poor choice of words must have come across much different than she intended, because Shawn's face had just visibly paled quite a few skin tones. "No, Shawn, Juliet is fine. It's just protocol, he's only checking on her. She was completely unharmed."

A small smile touched her lips when his head tilted back and his eyes flickered shut as he murmured an inaudible, "Thank God."

Opening his eyes again, he spun around to face the elevator and moved towards it, but stopped when Vick's voice came from behind him once again. "The elevator is broken, Mr. Spencer. You'll have to use the stairs."

He blinked at the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign he had previously been unaware of and ran his hands through his hair, which caused it to stick out at odd angles. "_Damn it!_" He cursed under his breath, irritated that he now had to take the extra time to go all the way up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Vick.

"Of course, I was just going to tell that to the lady in the purple marker skirt."

"It's called a pencil skirt, Shawn." She couldn't help but be slightly amused by the ever humorous psychic.

He responded with his usual, "I've heard it both ways." But his heart wasn't fully in it this time. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"Thanks Chief!" He shouted over his shoulder as he started jogging towards the stairs. She smiled to herself, a little surprised to find she was actually a little happy for the psychic. The romantic tension between the two had always been a little obvious, and she'd been wondering how much longer they would have to wait before they admitted it themselves. And from the looks of it, Shawn was finally going to do something about it.

At least, the small part of her that was a romantic hoped he would. Everyone deserved to have their special someone they could lean on when times were tough, and she knew Juliet was in for some pretty tough times before things were going to go back to normal.

The bigger part of her that was the chief of the SBPD hoped he wouldn't. Things would get complicated if Shawn and Juliet were in a relationship, and it would be even more complicated if they broke up. Shawn might not do cases for the police department if that happened, and they couldn't afford to lose him.

But it wasn't her place to come between the two. And remembering the look in his eyes, and seeing the way he was launching himself up the stairs two at a time to get to her, it made the romantic part ten times stronger than the chief part. Even if it was ten times smaller.

oOoOoOo

Shawn flew up the stairs without slowing his breakneck pace, not even around the bends. And there was only four or five steps before a bend, then another four or five steps, then another bend.

After a few minutes of sprinting up the stairs, he stumbled to a stop and leaned on the railing to catch his breath. Looking down, he felt almost proud of himself for getting so far without stopping. Then he made the mistake of looking up.

Turned out he had quite a few more minutes of sprinting up stairs to do.

"Note to self, try using Gus' Stairmaster for its actual purpose and not a book shelf dash coat hanger..." He mumbled to himself between gasps.

Thoughts of the Stairmaster made him think of the office it was sitting it, the Psych office. The Psych office made him think of the work that he did and the cases he solved, which made him think of the SBPD. And the SBPD made him think of the people who worked at the SBPD, which included Juliet.

And then that overwhelming feeling that he needed to see Juliet washed over him again. No, more like it flooded over. Crashed over him, really. Just like a tsunami crashes over a town and destroys the houses like they're made of toothpicks. Or waffles, like the one that girl with the horrible memory made at the diner in the movie with the guy who got a lot of dates... That would be pretty easy to destroy. Probably pretty delicious, too.

As thoughts of Juliet smothered all other thoughts, a rush of adrenaline coursed through his body and he pushed himself off the rail to continue flinging himself up step after step after step...

After step.

oOoOoOo

It took him less time than he imagined it would to reach the top of the staircase. His eyes fell on the door leading out onto the roof, and all his heart wanted to do was put in his last bit of energy to burst through it and run to Jules.

But his head and his legs had other ideas.

He slowed, coming close to stopping altogether in the doorway. Suddenly he was terrified of what he might find on the other side.

But he kept moving and stepped out, surveying around the scene with wide eyes. His chest was heaving and he bent over to catch his breath, putting his hands on his knees but keeping his head up to look for Juliet.

Finally he spotted her.

She wasn't too far away, standing with the paramedic Chief Vick mentioned. She was waving her hands in the air and yelling something at him, but he wasn't getting the not-so-subtle hints she wanted him to leave.

Before he could move Lassie was there, grabbing the paramedic's shoulders and pushing him away. For once Shawn was glad Lassie got there first, because he might have done something worse than just grab his shoulders. Couldn't that idiot see Juliet was already distressed enough? She didn't need some clueless hooligan bugging her about injuries she clearly didn't have.

Shawn could literally feel his heart breaking as he watched Juliet try to tell Lassiter over and over that she was fine, and finally breaking down right there in front of him.

He nearly crumbled to the ground right then and there when she started bawling into Lassie's shoulder, holding onto his arm like he was the only thing keeping her grounded. And he'd never seen Lassie look as gentle as he did in that moment, holding his partner as her tears stained his jacket.

Finally he straightened up, unable to watch for another second. It was then that Lassiter saw him, and for once he didn't glare at the man-child or shoo him away.

He saw what Chief Vick had seen - the agonized look in Shawn's eyes - and he knew that Shawn would treat Juliet like a porcelain doll. Actually, that probably wasn't the best example. Shawn would probably break a porcelain doll without even being in the same room.

Lassiter slowly pulled away from the junior detective, who was looking up at him with tears racing down her cheeks. She couldn't understand why her partner was pulling away, she needed him! He could not_ leave_ her now!

As Lassie looked into her eyes he smiled a little, and it was safe to say Juliet was beyond confused. Not that it showed much, since she couldn't stop crying. The only look that showed on her face was the fear and realization that she had been seconds away from dying that night.

Then he raised his eyebrows a little and turned his head, so she followed his gaze without bothering to wipe away the salty droplets blurring her vision.

And there was Shawn.

And she understood everything when she saw the look in his eyes.


	3. Said With a Look

Chapter 3 is complete! :) I actually kinda like this chapter, I'm happy with it. I wrote it while I was home sick yesterday, and I would have posted it yesterday if the computer would have actually saved all the changes I made to it. -.-

There will _definitely _be a chapter 4 coming soon! :) (this is so exciting! I thought this would be one, maybe two, chapters! :D and now I'm on the 4th! EEK)

SO please, read and then REVIEW! :)

* * *

The three stood frozen in place for a moment, with Shawn looking at Juliet, Juliet looking at Shawn, and Lassiter looking awkwardly between the two as he held Juliet upright.

Then Lassiter took a hesitant step away from Juliet and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a small nod to show her he knew he was leaving her in capable hands. With his hand still on Juliet's shoulder, he turned his gaze to Shawn and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Spencer." With that aknowledgement over with, he lifted his hand from his partner's shoulder and took three steps before he stopped and turned towards Shawn again, giving him a look that clearly said, _"If anything happens to her, I will find you and put an entire round through your head."_

It was amazing what could be communicated through one look. It really was.

But Shawn understood. And frankly, if he did anything that hurt or further distressed Juliet, he might just be the one to load Lassiter's gun.

Then he'd probably run with it towards the Mexican border… but that wasn't the point.

He nodded towards the older detective, who scowled and walked off to find some poor human being to tyrannize for the remainder of the night.

"Shawn…" Juliet started, trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible. She failed though, miserably. Her voice came out shaky and barely more than a whisper.

The look on his face was breaking her heart, just like the look on her face was breaking his.

And it was the weirdest feeling for Shawn, because his heart had never really broken before. It had only… hurt. Yes, his heart had gotten its fair share of beatings. Mostly because he took everything everyone said about him to heart, despite what other people thought. He masked the figurative bruises with his boyish charm and witty humor. And it worked.

But right then… Well, right then he imagined he had probably left the mask on the passenger seat of Gus' car, or maybe in the freezer next to his homemade pineapple popsicles. Did that mean he would have to thaw it out before he could use it again? Maybe put it in the microwave...

He didn't have time to contemplate the matter any more, because suddenly Juliet decided she couldn't hold in the tears any longer and she just _broke_. He already had his arms outstretched and was closing the distance between them when her knees started to give.

He didn't stop the fall, only caught her in his arms as she sank to the floor and gently moved her into his lap. He ended up sitting against the wall next to the giant clock, very close to where Gus had been sitting when he'd called Shawn earlier.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet and pulled her into his chest. He was met with no resistance, instead she seemed to melt right into him.

They sat like that for a while, with Juliet sitting sideways in Shawn's lap, turned into his chest with her head buried in the crook of his neck. One arm was between the two of them, with her hand resting somewhere over his heart. Her other arm had found its way around his back, where she had gathered a fistful of his damp shirt and was clutching onto it as if he might disappear if she ever let go. Her legs were splayed out to the side, in the same position they had fallen into when they had reached the ground.

Shawn had one arm around Juliet's back, pressing her into him, and the other around her back as well, but his hand was on the back of her head, soothingly stroking her soft blond hair. His cheek was resting against the side of her head, and his eyes were closed so he could focus on the mixed scent of lilacs and felines that always seemed to hang around the perky junior detective.

She was squeezing her eyes shut as well, but it didn't stop the tears from soaking into Shawn's shirt and forming a rather large wet spot on the already-wet shirt. Between gasps for air and sobs that racked her body, she tried to breath in the familiar smell - pineapple and the scent of whatever hair gel he had chosen for the day - of the man she was in love with.

Yes, that's right.

_Love._

She was in love with Shawn Spencer.

And it had taken her hanging off the edge of a clock tower to fully realize that. But now she had, and now he was here.

Well, she had always been aware of the feelings she had for him, but she'd always ignored them. He was just a friend, she told herself.

She had to tell herself that every single day, usually more than once. Her record was 14. She'd actually kept track. It was the only thing keeping her from blurting everything out to him whenever she saw him.

That and the fact he had Abigail Lytar.

Before she could think about it any more, Shawn was pushing her off of him. Not off his lap, but just away from his chest. She tried to resist his efforts until he lifted one hand to use his thumb to wipe a stray tear from her cheek and whispered something she didn't understand, then she stopped fighting.

Raising her blue eyes to meet his hazel ones, her sobs slowly turned to sniffles and shaky gasps. Gradually, a feeling of warmth spread through her body. A feeling of safety. A feeling of love.

"Jules…" He whispered, his brows arching the slightest bit as he studied her face. His hand was still cupping her cheek, and he couldn't help but smile a little as she let out a deep sigh and leaned into the touch.

Their expressions were a mirror image of each other as they sat. Both of theirs gazes were searching the other's, looking to see what they were might be feeling. Both opened and closed their mouths every once in a while, as if they wanted to speak but couldn't find the words to fit.

But both knew the exact words they wanted to say.

Shawn was the one who spoke first, but what came out wasn't what either one _really_ wanted to hear.

"Jules, at the pier…" He paused, pressing his lips together for a second before picking up where he left off. "At the pier after Abigail was safe, she told me it wasn't going to work between us. And she was right,"

Juliet couldn't help it, she felt relieved. Hope flared inside of her like a tiny flame, what did this mean for Shawn? For her? For _them_?

"I thought about it for a while, and I kind of realized I _was_ in love."

The tiny flame went out like a light.

"But not with Abigail."

Now it was more like a bonfire. Or maybe a forest fire. If not Abigail, then…

"Gus called me and when he told me they got you okay, I was so relieved. Like, even more relieved than I was when they finally got the shipment of pineapples in at the store after an entire week of being deprived of delicious flavor."

A small smile appeared on Juliet's face, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "And that's really saying something." She murmured, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Shawn chuckled, making Juliet bounce a little in his lap. "Yes, it definitely is." His voice was low, and his face had just gotten quite serious as he looked at her. "It's saying something important, and I finally realized what, Jules." He sounded excited, and slightly proud of himself for this realization.

Juliet's heart picked up speed as he smiled at her, and she found she had to hold herself back so she wouldn't press her lips to his right then and there.

"Oh?" She murmured, unable to make her eyes look away from his vibrant gaze.

"Yeah."

"And what would that be?" She pressed, barely managing a whisper now.

Shawn hesitated before he spoke. "That I don't know what I would have done if Gus and Lassie hadn't gotten here in time. That I wanted to be your knight in shining armor more than anything. That maybe we're supposed to be more than _just_ friends. That I might have started falling in love with you that day at the diner…" He trailed off, looking down bashfully.

When he looked back up, tears had started running down Juliet's face again. He frowned, immediately reaching up to wipe them away.

She lifted her hand to place it over his on her cheek, closing her eyes and sighing. But this sigh… it sounded happy. Content.

She'd finally heard what she'd been waiting to hear.

But Shawn frowned, he was confused now. Why was she crying again? Would he have to run to the Mexican border with Lassie's gun after all?

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes so full of emotion it made him want to start crying too.

Because it was only one emotion that filled her eyes, just a single feeling.

And as Juliet looked at Shawn, she could see the same thing in his eyes too.

It was love. Each finally knew that their feelings for the other weren't unrequited like they thought. All those glances exchanged during cases and all those moments between them really had _meant_ something.

Now, neither of them needed to say anything more out loud. They just... knew.

It really was _amazing _what could be said with a look when you're willing to open your eyes and listen.

* * *

So! Tell me what you think and **review! **:)

Chapter 4 should be soon... I hope...


End file.
